To Say Goodbye
by d-d-duley
Summary: //Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby...// Will Death seperate Duo from Heero? a real tear jerker. (Very mild 1+2)


Authors note: Well my friends, this is a very angsty song fic, but very sweet all the same, so it's probably worth reading

Authors note: Well my friends, this is a very angsty song fic, but very sweet all the same, so it's probably worth reading. (1+2, what else would I write?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or S club 7's song never had a dream come true.

_Everybody's got something,_

_They had to leave behind,_

_Only grey from yesterday,_

_That just seems to grow with time,_

_ _

_It's no use looking back or wondering,_

_How it could be now or might have been,_

_All this I know but still I can't find way's to let you go…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_A small grave sat atop a hill, all that was heard was the wind, the stone was of marble, and inscribed on it was "Heero Yuy" That was all._

_ _

_ _

A small congregation was gathered in the old church, many of the people present were crying openly; in fact the only person who wasn't in tears was Duo Maxwell. He sat at the back coolly and collectedly before slipping out of the service early.

The service was a memorial service, for Heero. Heero had been killed three years previously, and every year the Gundam Pilots and other comrades came together to remember their dear friend. And every year it was always the same, Duo never showed _any_ emotion, despite the fact that he and Heero had been closest.

Once outside in the quiet graveyard Duo took a deep breath, every year it was getting harder, harder to keep going, harder to keep the façade of not caring up. None of the other pilots knew that Heero and Duo had been more than best friends, they had been so close it was almost impossible to distinguish where Duo's soul had ended and Heero's began, they had been part of one another.

Duo took another deep breath, inhaling the scent of flowers, before he made his way to the marble plaque beneath which Heero rested.

I hope you can hear me Hee-chan, and I just want you to know, this is getting harder and harder without you, I'm not sure how much longer I can go on now.

_ _

Duo pounded the top of the marble stone, "I never even had a chance to tell you the most important thing, how much I loved you." He yelled to the open sky, "I thought we had all the time in the world, but no," Here he smirked bitterly, "time was taken from us, just like time is always taken from those I love best, and it's not FAIR!!"

_I never had a dream come true,_

_'Till the day that I found you,_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby…_

_ _

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And no matter where life takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be with you…_

_ _

Duo sank to the floor at the foot of Heero's grave, sobbing bitterly, suddenly voices from the other side of the church indicated the service had finished, and soon people would be coming to lay flowers at Heero's grave. Quickly Duo wiped his eyes on his sleeve before turning and walking out of the churchyard.

***************

"Hey Duo are you ok?" Sally Po asked as the braided boy walked past her.

Duo face immediately slipped into its normal grin, "Of course Sally, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you looked a little pale…"

"Ah, I didn't get much sleep last night." Duo said, before walking away down the hall. As soon as he had turned the corner and was out of sight of Sally he let the mask slip out of place as he exhaled wearily and leant against the wall, rubbing tired violet eyes.

_Somewhere in my memory,_

_I've lost all sense of time,_

_With a road of broken memory,_

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind…_

_ _

_There's no use looking back or wondering,_

_How it should be now or might have been,_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways,_

_To let you go…_

_ _

As Duo opened the door to his apartment everything looked empty, dismal, strange and alien. _With out Heero._ He thought sadly, _after three damn years, you'd think I would have got over it by now…_

***********

The next year Duo didn't even bother going into the church to listen to the service, instead he walked quietly to the graveyard, sitting down by Heero's grave. He wasn't even sad now, just filled with a fiercely burning determination.

I'm coming now Heero, even if I go to hell, it'll be better, at least I'll be able to look up and see you…

************

The priest stood up to read a prayer, just as everyone had bowed their heads a loud shot echoed from outside. Quatre, who had been kneeling next to Trowa suddenly crumpled backwards, face pale and lined with pain. "Duo…" He whispered hoarsely, "I can't feel Duo…I can't feel…"

Trowa didn't say anything; he merely stood up and rushed outside.

**********

People congregated around Heero's grave, shocked whispers were heard, and the sound of someone crying. Duo was lying over the small mound of earth, blood still flowing gently from the wound in his head. But the braided Shinigami didn't look pain-filled or grim; he was smiling gently, as though all the pain of the last four years had been washed away.

_Light…there was light. And in the centre standing out against the pure white was a silhouette, hair sticking out. Duo ran towards the boy, as he ran he became progressively younger, until he was sixteen again, laughing he glomped the other boy. "HEERO!!"_

_ _

_"Hello Duo."_

_ _

_"Heero I've missed you so much." Duo could hardly keep the tears from running down his cheeks._

_ _

_"I know Duo, but now, nothing will ever take me away again, I promise." _

************

"We are gathered here to remember Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, both of whom were dear friends to many present."

************

After the service people went to pay their respects to the two graves, already two trees had begun to grow out of either one, leaning over, their branches entwining.

_A small hilltop, on top of which there is two graves, one reads simply "Heero Yuy" The other, "Duo Maxwell, he died to be with the one he loved, and now he's up there laughing at us."_

_ _

_The wind howls over the grass, rustling the leaves of two trees, it is funny, but the rustling almost sounds like two people laughing…_

_ _

_ _

_I never had a dream come true,_

_'Till the day that I found you,_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby…_

_ _

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where life takes me too,_

_A part of me will always be with you…_

_ _

_A part of me will always be,_

_With you…_

_ _

_ _

__

_ _

_ _


End file.
